Naruto and Hinata Promises
by CrazyforHinata
Summary: Naruto goes off to train once agian, he promises Hinata he will come back alive. Will he be able to keep his promise or leave Hinata alone forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

Well here goes this... I dont know if I'll finish it but i think i will. I'll try to post when i can. This wont be as fluffy as my last one.

----

**Chapter 1: A promise.**

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata called in her whispery voice.

Naruto turned from the village gates to look at the long haired girl. He was leaving again. Another trip with Jiraiya for another planned three years. Hinata couldn't take it. She had not seen him for three years and now two months after he came back, he was leaving again. She had to say something, anything.

She had gathered enough courage to at least come to the gates and call out his name. But now she couldn't think of what to say. "Hey Hinata." Naruto replied and walked over to her. "What's up?" He asked, as if he just passed her on the streets.

"Um, I… well." She whispered.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, trying to prod her into talking, he didn't really feel like talking to her. She could never come right out and say something, which made him wonder about her, she never seemed to talk to anyone and say anything right out, she seemed to dance around saying anything.

"Naruto… I…" She clenched her fist, why couldn't she say anything. She gathered all her energy. "Naruto I don't want you to go." Hinata blushed furiously and looked to the ground. It was nicer than the sky today, it was rather dismal out, not raining but gray and almost ominous.

"Really?" Naruto asked, partly shocked by her comment.

"I want you to stay here." She whispered.

"Well, this is my mission… but I tell you what." Naruto grabbed her hand and she blushed deeper. It took all her energy not to faint. "I promise I'll come back alive and un-harmed!" Naruto smiled widely. She looked up and stared at his large smile. Naruto let go of her hand and reached both hands around to the back of his heck. He took off the necklace he won from Tsunade. He grabbed her hand again and placed it in her palm. She clenched her other hand close to her chest.

Naruto curled her fingers around the necklace. "But, Naruto-kun…" She tried to protest.

"This will be my reminder of my promise." He smiled.

"Naruto, you won this… It's yours." Hinata again tried to persuade him, because she didn't want to take it from him.

"I want you to hold it for me then." Naruto smiled again.

"Naruto…" She whispered.

"I'll be Okay." He paused "I promise" Naruto finished. "Hold onto until I come back." Naruto turned and walked out the gates with Jiraiya.

"I think she likes you." Jiraiya smirked.

"Who, Hinata?" Naruto asked. He said as he gave Jiraiya an odd look.

"Yeah she really seems to like you."

"You pervy sage, she doesn't like me." Naruto replied. He sighed and looked away.

"Then what was that?" Jiraiya cocked one eyebrow at Naruto.

"She just wants me to come back alive."

"Kid, you are thickheaded aren't you?" Jiraiya sighed.

Hinata watched as Naruto once again walked out of the village for another three years. "Naruto, come back alive, I love you…" She whispered so quietly she couldn't hear herself.

-----

It had been one year since that day, Hinata sat on a small bench just before the city gates waiting for him to return. Tsunade had received word that they would be returning today; lucky for Hinata it was earlier than planned. Hinata woke up early and came here to wait. Though oddly enough it was just as dismal as the day he had left, as gray strokes of clouds drifted across the sky. An endless ocean of gray clouds, not like the usual blue ocean that reminded her of Naruto's eyes.

These gray clouds looked to be getting darker with every movement, as if they were about to poor down rain any second. Hinata thought it was just poor luck. Today couldn't be a bad day, Naruto was coming back. Everything was going to be just fine.

Hinata looked up once again at the dismal sky, she wished it were sunny. She noticed a bird flying quickly toward the hokage tower, a carrier bird. A drop of water landed on her check right below her eye. She blinked and wiped it off. It was defiantly going to rain now.

She looked back off toward the horizon. She saw figure, but just one… and a rather wide figure at that. That couldn't be Naruto or Jiraiya. The figure approached extremely fast. She was able to make out a red jacket and long white hair, it was Jiraiya. The sky opened up and rained down it's concealed water.

Hinata stood up as three medical Ninjas appeared. Hinata could finally see the figure fully now. The reason it was so wide, was because Jiraiya was carrying Naruto, who had cuts and torn raggedy clothing. Jiraiya entered the gates and Hinata got a full look at Naruto, he wasn't moving at all. She noticed the major amounts of cuts and gashes in him and his outfit.

But, he had promised.

Hinata stared as the medical Ninja placed Naruto on the stretcher. Hinata watched as they, as if in slow motion, carried Naruto's limp body off. His body and hair was already drenched in water. She noticed the many blood stains in his shirt and noticed the fact that he no longer had his headband on.

This couldn't be.

Hinata, stared as the group disappeared toward the hospital. Jiraiya stopped and huffed for breath. He had multiple cuts and a few bruises, but he wasn't in that bad of a condition. Hinata felt her eyes welling with tears before quickly bursting over her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "Naru…Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…" She repeated.

"Hinata…" Jiraiya said still huffing. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep him safe."

"Wha… what happened?" She sobbed.

"The Akatsuki… They attacked us on our way back." Hinata stiffened; she had heard about them, she had heard they were ruthless. "There was nothing I could do… I think, I think they killed him."

Hinata's eyes widened and cried more. She didn't know what to do. She fell to her knees. She cried hard, tear after tear pouring over her eyes and splattering onto the ground. She cried loudly too. She couldn't help it, Naruto was probably dead, the man she loved, admired, respected, followed, believed in, gave her confidence, supported her… was dead.

She cried, and cried. She stayed there in the mud, on her hands and knees sobbing her eyes out. How could this have happened? How? She stood up and wiped her face, "Naruto wouldn't want me to give up… I.. I have to see if I can help." Hinata said and ran toward the hospital.

She burst in the front door soaking wet. She ran to the front desk. "Excuse me where is Naruto?"

The nurse turned and looked at her, She had ruffled black hair and a couple of wrinkles here and there on her face. "Do you want a towel?" She asked, almost impatiently.

"No thank you, were is Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked.

"The fox demon boy?" She scowled.

"He's not a demon… where is he?" She asked more demanding now.

"I don't know, he just came in a little while ago." She replied.

Hinata had enough of this she would find him herself. She ran down the halls making a loud squeaking noise with her soaked shoes. She noticed a group of nurses quickly rushing in the other direction. She followed them down the hall into a room full of doctors and nurses. On the bed was Naruto. Tsunade was leading the team. The monitor was a constant beep and a flat line.

Everyone's hands were surrounded by green glows, trying their best to save him. "Live damn it!" Tsunade shouted. "Live!" She tried everything. "Hinata, give me a hand!" Tsunade called. Hinata rushed over, eager to do anything that might save him. "Do you have any of that medicine?" Hinata quickly reached into a pocket and pulled out a small canister out of it. "Good, put that on his wounds!" Hinata quickly complied. Tsunade went back to work. Everyone in the room tired to revive him. Nothing worked. After a half-hour of this, Tsunade ran out of energy.

"Damn it! You shouldn't be dead Naruto! These aren't bad enough wounds! Why the hell are you dead!" Tsunade shouted. "Hinata I'm sorry… He is dead." Tsunade sobbed.

Hinata cried again. What could she do? He was dead. There was nothing in her power she could do to save him. Tsunade punched the bed and walked out. Then group of nurses and other doctors followed her out.

Hinata was abandoned; she wasn't sure what to do. Her father didn't approve of her love. She couldn't tell him, no one else really felt what she felt right now. She stared at Naruto's corpse, she sniffled and sobbed. She fell onto Naruto's chest. She cried heavily onto him.

"Naruto-kun, how could you leave me?" She cried. She lifted her head off his chest and sat down in a chair. She buried her face in her hands and cried again.

"Hinata…" A voice said. Hinata looked up at the doorway. The voice was Sakura's; she had come to see Naruto. "Hinata…" Sakura couldn't say anything more.

"Sakura-chan… He's gone…" Hinata felt a shiver shoot up her spine. She would never see his smile, his blonde spiky hair, of his face or body or anything again. Only his gravestone and his necklace he gave her. The necklace, she had forgotten all about it. She unzipped her jacket, enough to reach the necklace. She took it off and clenched it in her hand.

"Hinata, do you mind if I come in?" Sakura asked.

"No… Come on in." Hinata sniffled.

Sakura took a seat next to her. "Hinata, I know you love him." Hinata looked at her wide-eyed. "I saw how you always looked at him. I remember every time I saw you look at him, just the pure adore in your eyes. I know I can't understand how much you loved him, and how hard this is on you. I love Sasuke; while he isn't dead he is gone. But I want you to know I'm here for you if you need me." Sakura offered.

Hinata sneezed.

"You know they say when you sneeze someone is thinking about you." Sakura tried to brighten her up, though some how she knew it would do no good. Hinata sneezed again. Sakura noticed her drenched cloths. "Let me get you a towel." Sakura stood up and exited the room.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked entering the room. Followed by Shino, Rock Lee, and Ino.

Hinata wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She looked up at the group. They all had eyes full of pity, they huddled around her. She continued to dry her red eyes. Ino sat down next to her. "Hinata, I'm sure this is extremely hard for you. I want you to know were all here." Ino said.

"I…I don't know what to do." Hinata sniffled.

Sakura came back into the room with a bundle of towels. She draped a towel over Hinata shoulders. Hinata pulled it tight around her.

"I talked to Tsunade." Sakura started. "I know it may be fast, but she is having Naruto's funeral tomorrow. "

"Wha… tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"I know its really fast, but Tsunade wanted it to be tomorrow."

"How will she get all the" Hinata hiccupped. "Stuff."

"Well she is hokage."

"Hey Hinata, do you want me to walk you home?" Kiba offered.

"I think… I want to stay here a little longer, With Naruto-kun." She whimpered.

"Alright as long as you need." Sakura replied.

"Hinata get some sleep tonight… or at least try." Ino said before getting up. She walked over to Naruto's bed. "Naruto… you were and idiot but… I wont forget you." Ino nodded, concluding her statement. She walked out of the room as the small line formed.

"Naruto, how could you die?" Sakura asked and left. Each person individually said something before leaving, except Hinata. She sat in that chair, in that empty room that offered no comfort. Nothing did, she could be surrounded by her friends, by her family, by Lady Tsunade and she would never be okay. The only thing that would make her okay, would be if Naruto would live again. But she dismissed the thought, he's dead.

That's it, there is nothing else. He's not coming back, and at that thought, she had a small thought of suicide. She could kill herself, no… no she couldn't do that. Naruto wouldn't want her to. But what was there left to do. She felt confused, disoriented. She had followed Naruto, but now that he was gone what would she do?

Hinata planted her face in her hands. Her hair dangled over her fingers and reached out to the ground. Waterfalls of dark hair rippled with every deep breath between sobs. She shook her head swaying her hair, still wet from standing in the pouring rain earlier.

Jiraiya stood in the doorway and watched her cry. He couldn't do anything, the kid had died in the surprise Akatsuki attack. They had come out of nowhere. They had distracted him while Itachi had fought Naruto and mercilessly beat him to his dead state. Though he never made one really strong attack. Jiraiya had gotten Naruto out before they could steal him away, and it took every ounce of everything Jiraiya had to stop them form taking him.

"She's heart broken, I'm worried about her." Tsunade whispered to Jiraiya.

"I am too. But what can we do short of raising Naruto from the dead?" He whispered back.

"True…"

Hinata looked at Naruto again, as if maybe he would be alive when she looked up. As if this had all been some terrible nightmare. She looked at him. His skin had lost it's glow, his radiance had left him. His beaten body laid motionless and vacant. His face revealed no trace of emotion. His face vacant of that once bright smile that could light a room. His eyes closed off from the room, to the world, no little spark in his sky blue eyes. Through one of the main cuts in Naruto's shirt Hinata noticed he still retained a little bit of light to his chest, though it would soon be gone.

She remembered his face, every smile he had given. Every time he talked to her. She played a movie of his life in her head. If only he was here to enjoy it.

"Hinata" Tsunade ventured into the room and grabbed Hinata's shoulders in a mothering type way. "I'm sorry, even I couldn't do anything to save him." Tsunade pulled Hinata closer, though she wasn't a mother, she felt like it to Hinata right now. If anyone needed a mother right now, it was Hinata.

"I just" she sniffled. "cant believe he's gone." She sniffled again.

"I know… I know." Tsunade stroked her hair trying to comfort her, though knowing deep down it wouldn't do anything.

The rain outside still poured, it was a fitting scene. It was dark outside and dark for Hinata. Her eyes couldn't see anything now. Even with her eyes, her clans eyes, she couldn't see.

"Hinata… I know it's sudden but I made plans for his funeral tomorrow."

"I know, I'll be there." Hinata was going to do everything she could.

"Try to go home and get some sleep." Tsunade said. She patted her and left the room.

Hinata sat in a chair, she didn't plan on leaving. She stared, at Naruto, at the dark and dreary world outside.

She thought, why, and what. What could she have done, and why did it have to be him? Her thoughts slowly rocked her into a sleep. She dreamt, or more like had nightmares.

---Dream---

Hinata watched as they lowered his body into the ground with ropes below him, but oddly not touching him. No one wept, only three people were there. Her, Sakura and Tsunade. Tsunade and Sakura lowered the body, without a casket, into the hole. Naruto's body wasn't contained in a casket, as if it was just part of a game and he would jump out any second now. Hinata watched.

Naruto's body had a big smiled on his face, as if he was glad to be buried, but it wasn't a happy smile, actually it was more of a, prankster smile. A smile that he had just pulled of the greatest prank ever. His outfit was bright orange, extravagant like his aura. Though everything else was gray, no color but gray except Naruto. "Hinata" A voice said.

Hinata looked around. Who was it, it was familiar. "Hinata!" It shouted again. She scanned furiously as the world spun and twirled quickly dissolving this drab gray world. The world melted and left her, draining into nothing.

Complete blackness. "Hinata!" It called again. A bright light flashed in front of her and surrounded her. The light engulfed her as she covered her eyes from the blinding light. "Hinata!"

---End of dream---

Hinata opened her eyes. It was still dark outside. She had fallen asleep in the chair Next to Naruto his body still lifeless. She tried to rub her eyes, but found she had been covered with a blanket. It must have been Tsunade, she sighed, her cheeks were stained with her own tears. Naruto's funeral was today, at noon. She looked at the clock. It was about five in the morning, it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway.

**Chapter 2: Funeral**

------

Hinata woke up again, getting little sleep between the constant nightmare. The same dream haunted her over and over again. She didn't know why, but she couldn't shake the dream. It was about nine in the morning. A group of people had come to taken Naruto's body to be prepared for the burial.

Hinata stood up from the chair, she had to go home and change into something more appropriate. She stared at the bed where Naruto's body once was. She walked out of the room and down the hallway to the front desk where a new receptionist sat. He hair was dirty blonde and she had a smile on her face.

"Hey, honey, are you alright?" She asked, seeing her lost expression as she rounded the corner in the bleak white walled hospital. She changed her perky smile to a concerned face.

"I… I'm um… I'll be alright." She lied, she didn't think she would ever be okay. Her eyes slowly shifted from staring at the floor in front of her to the girl behind the counter.

"Oh Hun, did someone you know pass away." She asked, hitting the nail on the head, as the saying goes.

"Yeah…"

"It seems to me like…" The lady squinted her eyes as if she was staring into Hinata's soul. "It wasn't a family member…" She said and Hinata shook her head. "Was it… oh my goodness… Honey I'm so sorry, was it your boyfriend?"

Hinata was shocked, though she liked the idea. Hinata blushed. "Um… no."

"But you wish right?" Once again the girl was right, and rather blunt about it. It was like she was reading her mind and it was a curious thing. Hinata looked down again but nodded. "It was that blonde haired boy who came in yesterday wasn't it?" Hinata nodded again, and a tear spilled over her eye.

"He… I…" Hinata whispered. She shifted her arms nervously.

"It's alright, go on home and get some rest, you probably need it." The girl smiled. Hinata nodded and walked home.

She arrived at her home and went to her room. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she only wanted to bathe and change. She grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bath house. It was odd, she had not seen anyone yet. She stood on the cold gray concrete around the bath tub. Which was basically just a pool of warm water. She took off her cloths, folded them and slipped into the tub.

She stared at the water is the rippling slowed down and settled in the water, showing Hinata her reflection. She looked at her hair and face, she looked like she had a hard day. She had a little bit of mud of her cheeks. She took a deep breath and dunked her head under water. She water around her face to try and clean off the mud and wash away the pain. She reemerged from the water and flung little droplets of water around her.

She watched the water settle again and saw she had washed her face of the mud and pain, she looked refreshed. She let the warmth consume her she let it cover her body. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

---Dream---

Hinata stood on a large endless ocean. The sun was bright above her, a white puffy cloud would drift through the sky sometimes. The blue water sparkled, and it was completely still. Hinata looked down as fish swam beneath her feet. There were hundreds of fish, all swimming one way. They were all sorts of colors too. A fish popped its head out of the water. "Hey girl are you lost?" The fish asked. Hinata stared at the fish curiously. "Hello?" The fish said. "Are you lost?" Hinata slowly nodded. "Then follow me" the fish turned and dove deep under water.

"Wait!" Hinata called. She looked around and reached her hand cautiously to the water, but she could not put her hand through.

The fish popped back up "Well are you coming?"

"I can't…" She whispered.

"Yeah you can, just dive straight it." The fish went back under water. Hinata looked around… then jumped head first into the water.

---End Dream---

Hinata woke up, her head rested against back wall. She was lucky she didn't slip in. She looked around, everything was the same. She was glad it was a different dream. Hinata stepped out of the bath, onto the ground around her.

The chilled air breezed by her, making her shiver and reach quickly for a towel. She wrapped it around her body, she dried herself off quickly. She walked to her room and found her set of clothes, all black. She dried her hair and brushed it straight.

She changed into her black set of clothes, and looked at the clock, Naruto's funeral would start soon. She quickly brushed her teeth and checked her hair again. She pulled her hair back and wrapped her hair in a very low pony tail, with a black hair tie.

She sighed deeply. She wasn't sure if she would be able to get through this without crying. After all she loved him and now he was gone. Something caught her attention. Naruto's necklace sparkled. She walked over to her bed and picked it up, and put it around her neck. It sparkled again.

She walked out of her room. Her movements subtle and sullen. She left her house and went to the grave site. They would hold the whole ceremony there.

--

When she arrived there was a large crowd gathered around a large casket, Naruto's casket. She stopped dead in her tracks. There he was, one last time. Tsunade stood behind the coffin with black streaks down her cheeks. She was crying uncontrollably, Naruto was like a brother to Tsunade.

Hinata slowly approached the casket, she slowly peered over the side. There it was, Naruto's face, no emotion, no smile… not like the Naruto she knew at all. Naruto was always smiling, that or at least had some sort of emotion on his face. The paleness of death had covered his face. She felt herself start to cry again, she wiped her eyes with the back side of her hand.

Hinata's vision went white, she couldn't see anything. She took a deep breath. "Hey, Hinata!" a voice screamed at her. She looked around, up and down, left and right, but she couldn't see anything. "Goodbye Hinata" The voice sighed heavily.

The world came back, the people around the casket the noise of the people talking. She had all different sides of the story of Naruto from these people.

"Naruto… why did you have to die, you were going to be a great ninja…" Someone whispered.

"It's about time that monster left us…" Others whispered. Hinata had half a mind to turn around and smack those people. But her gentle nature stopped her.

"Naruto" Tsunade stated loudly, gathering all the attention of the people who had gathered there. "We all knew him, he was destined to be someone great. I think we all knew that, his determination was strong and he was always eager to learn new skills." Tsunade pause to wipe her eyes. "He was a great person…" Tsunade stopped talking, she was about to burst into tears. Hinata could feel herself starting to tear up herself. She felt a tear spill over and roll down her cheek. Tsunade finally broke out in tears. "I'm… I'm going to" She sniffled. "Miss him… that knuckle head"

Hinata was now fully crying. She watched through teary eyes as some ANBU closed the coffin and carried it over to the hole they dug. They slowly put the coffin into the hole. Now everything hit her full force, he life the past two days had seemed like a nightmare, but now they were reality. She felt the strongest feeling of being lost, that she had ever felt before she had no idea what to do. She felt that Naruto was her only reason for living and now he was gone. What would she do? What was the meaning of her life? She was sure that her life was going to involve Naruto… how… what… could she do? Hinata fell to her knees at the foot of his grave. Sakura came over and put an arm around Hinata, Hinata reached her hands to the sky and stared into the gray sky, her tears streamed down her cheek onto her neck. "Why? Why!" Hinata shouted at the sky, as if the sky was the one who took Naruto away. "Why!" She poured her soul into these words.

Ino and Tsunade came to comfort Hinata. Hinata slammed her fist to the ground. Tsunade put her arms around Hinata and pulled her in close. "Oh, Hinata… I… I'm sure I cant understand what your going through right now just know I'm here." Hinata cried more as the ANBU finished putting the dirt back into the grave. Tsunade hugged Hinata closer. Tsunade slowly rocked her back and forth, Hinata just wept.

Kakashi walked over to the group. "Hinata…" He paused. "I'm sorry… Sakura.." Kakashi turned to face Sakura who was crying as well. "I'm sorry Sakura, you lost both of your team mates.." Sakura just nodded.

"Hinata, I'll stay here with you as long as you need, Okay?" Tsunade looked at her. Hinata simply nodded and brushed the tears away with the back of her hand. They sat at the foot of the grave while the rest of the people gathered stood around it. Sakura walked to the head of Naruto's gravestone.

"Naruto was a dear friend of mine…" Sakura started. "He was a good team mate… sure he was a knucklehead, but he was kind and full of energy. I know most of you don't understand who he was but if you would have took the time to know him, you would see what a kind person he was… I… I will miss him dearly. I know I'm not the only one…" Sakura looked at Hinata. "Hinata… would you like to say something?" Sakura walked over to her and took her by the hand and walked her to gravestone.

Hinata shifted nervously. "Naruto-kun… was… um." Hinata looked at Sakura for guidance. Sakura returned no help, she just made a circle with her hands telling her to continue on. "I… Well…" The people standing around looked around slightly confused. "He was a great person." She finally stated. "He is not a monster as some of you think. He was a happy, energetic man… and I… I…will miss him… a lot" Hinata stepped away.

The whole group of Naruto's friends stood in the crowd. They looked over his grave. His headstone said "Naruto Uzumaki. "Ninja, student, friend" Kiba and Shino walked to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata…" They said.

Hinata sniffled. "Hi…" She whispered.

"Sorry about Naruto." Kiba said. Hinata didn't move.

---

Tsunade walked up to Hinata. "Hinata do you want to go home now?" Hinata shook her head. "It's getting dark." The sun was setting casting its final dazzling glow before it disappeared to its dark sky. The crowd had left, they flooded their black outfits out into the streets and back to their homes, where they were more comfortable and could easily forget today's events. They could forget Naruto had died and they could move on with their lives. Hinata did not want to, she wanted to stay here. She did not want to move on, if anything she wanted to go back. She wanted to tell Naruto everything, her love for him, how much she admired him. Unfortunately she could not. "Hinata?" Tsunade said.

"I don't want to go home." Hinata replied. "No one will care if I stay out."

"I will." Tsunade said. Hinata looked up at her. "Come on, I'll take you home, we can stay at my house tonight." Tsunade pulled Hinata up. They started walking to Tsunade's house. When they got there it was dark and the stars were starting to reveal themselves. Tsunade took out a key and unlocked the front door. They both stepped into the house. It was a wooden floor with s set of stars about ten feet away. To her right the dining room and her left seemed to be some sort of a office. They walked through the dining room and into the kitchen then right again into the living room. Tsunade turned around. "We can stay in here tonight. Okay?" Hinata nodded. Tsunade sat down on a couch and Hinata sat on another.

Tsunade laid down on the couch. "Hey Hinata… do you think Naruto is in a better place?"

Hinata looked at her curiously. "Yeah I think so… he deserves it right?"

"I suppose he does." Tsunade said seeming happy with the answer.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know… I guess I just feel like… never mind." Tsunade said. Hinata left it at that but wondered about it herself.

They sat quietly for a while, Hinata looked over at Tsunade. She had fallen asleep, her face was buried into one of the cushions, her arm dangled over the side of the couch and her legs propped up on the couch arm.

Hinata yawned, sleeping sounded pretty good right now… so she laid down on the couch. Within a few minutes she was asleep.

--Dream--

A pendent. A bright pendant glowed and swung across her vision. She looked at it curiously, it looked vaguely familiar. "Here take it" a voice told her. The pendent floated toward her she recognized it.

--End--

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, a stream of sunlight blinded her. She moved her head and opened her eyes again. She looked at where the sunlight came from. It was from a small window across the room. She watched as that golden sun beam illuminated those little sparkles in the air. She looked at Tsunade who was still sound asleep. Hinata stood up and stretched. She quietly walked out of the house, she was going to see Naruto's grave.

She slowly slipped out of the house and down the street. She walked by a small flower cart and paused, she decided to get a flower for Naruto's grave. She looked over the bright and multi-colored flowers. She picked out a light blue flower of some kind, all she knew was that it was blue and reminded her of his eyes. She paid for it and continued on. She felt kind of numb. She finally got back to Naruto's grave. It was a bright day. She laid the flower on the recently disturbed dirt.

She looked at the grave one more time. Then turned around. "You know, you really shouldn't sneak off like that. You had me worried." Tsunade said.

Hinata was startled, "Oh, um sorry Tsunade-sama"

"It's okay, just don't do it again. C'mon we'll go get some breakfast." Tsunade suggested, Hinata nodded.

They walked down the streets looking for something that looked good to eat. Hinata stared mostly at the ground. She looked up because Tsunade had stopped, when she looked up she saw a sign with a fish on it. The fish looked just like the one in her dreams. She stared at it, It's head was facing straight ahead. She started to walk toward it then looked in its direction. She saw a small sign in the distance, she couldn't read it from here so she ran toward it. "Hey, hey Hinata where are you going?" Tsunade shouted.

Hinata ignored it and kept running toward the sign. As it came into view she read it, it said 'Free psychic reading today' with a picture of a crystal ball underneath it. A girl stepped out from the blue curtain entrance to the establishment.

"Well hello hun, how are you?" The girl smiled gently. She had dirty blonde hair and a young face. She was maybe only about 19 or 20. She was a thin girl, not to tall, but she had a smile on her face and a happy-go-lucky attitude. "Oh hey, how are you today. Did you get enough sleep?" It was the same girl from the hospital.

"Yes… um are you giving psychic readings today?" Hinata asked.

"Why yes I am, are you interested?" Hinata nodded. "Then come on in, I can tell this is going to be an interesting interview." She smiled again.


	3. The End

Hello everyone! Look… I'm gonna come right out and say that I'm done writing Naruto fanfics. It has been a fun ride, and a nice experience but I've come to realize that my story was no good. I think it was a good experience and I really appreciated all helpful commentary and reviews. Secondly I would like to apologize for my extremely long absence, I considered giving up this whole fanfic thing for a long time. I'm considering writing again, now do not take this as a "I'm Back! I'm gonna start writing ASAP and I want everyone to know!" No this is a reinvention of me, or so I would like to think, I've changed a lot since my other stories. My personality my mindset and my thoughts and feeling towards certain things. So no, I'm not sure If I will start writing again it was just a thought that crossed my mind late at night and inspired me to FINALLY tell you guys what happened to me. Thirdly, I would love to thank everyone that has read my stories and liked them, even those who hated them. I thank you for putting the time and effort into reading and reviewing my stories. Okay onto business. I have some of a story written down, I'm barely on chapter three but like I said, I don't know if I will ever post it. If I do the chapters could be far and in between. I'm really sorry I haven't done a damn thing for the longest time. If you're reading this, that probably means you still have some interest in my fanfics and for that, I once again thank you. Also I have no idea if my writing ability has improved at all, I would like to think it has.

I would like opinions, If you would all be so kind as to vote on this poll and tell me what you think. If you can't decide, you can PM me with your thoughts, or if you have an adamant feeling one way or the other and you wish to express such feelings to me then also feel free to PM me. I may keep you all updated or I may bail out here. Either way, I would love to hear any thought, feelings, ideas, comments, concerns, Rawrness, excited squeals, fake flattery, real flattery, love, hugs, cake(even if it's a lie), cute meows, dinosaur songs, funny jokes, suggestions, and I'm curious if anyone is still reading this, favorite color, good food, seriously is anyone reading this, anything! Anyway, also considering a name change, just fyi. Thank you all once again!

-Love, Me.


End file.
